


I Can't Help The Way My Mind Is Hardwired

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Insecure Louis, M/M, Omega Louis, instincts, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is worried that Louis' rebellious attitude is going to get them in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help The Way My Mind Is Hardwired

**Author's Note:**

> (Title: Can't Save Myself - As It Is)

"Don't raise your voice at me, Louis." Harry snarled, his Alpha instincts kicking in as the lower ranked male spoke to him disrespectfully. 

Louis fought hard not to flinch at the Alpha's tone. So he scoffed.  
"Get over yourself, Harry-"

A growl was heard from behind the Omega, causing him to jump and spin around with wide eyes. 

Liam glared down the Omega. All instincts on edge.  
"Don't you DARE speak to your Alpha like that." He snapped. 

Louis gulped and turned back to Harry. Who was still growling and snarling. 

"Go to bed." Harry ordered. The stress from his disobedient Omega was giving him a head ache.

Louis gulped and nodded his head, shuffling over to the bed. Feeling the Alpha's presence right behind him.

Louis laid on the bed, looking up to the ceiling. 

Harry's beautiful face came into view before snuggling in closely to the shorter boy's neck. 

"I'm sorry, Alpha." Louis whispered. His throat closing up as he spoke. 

Liam knelt by the bed next to Louis. Louis looked up at him with tear filled eyes. 

"Why do you always have to fight with him, Lou?" The Alpha ran his hand through the Omega's hair. 

Louis wiped the tears from his eyes and gave a small shrug, trying not to disturb his large Alpha who was still clinging to him. 

"Can you leave us Liam." Harry mumbled into Louis' neck. 

Liam sighed and hesitantly moved from the bed. 

It wasn't that he didn't trust Harry, because he did. He just wasn't so sure about leaving the Omega who was in an insecure state alone with a pissed off Alpha.

"Just call if you need me." He said, talking to both Harry and Louis. 

Harry nodded, sitting up. And Louis bit his lip, not wanting to make a noise. 

Once the door shut, Harry frowned and pulled Louis up so he was sitting against the headboard.

"Lou-" 

"I'm sorry! I don't know why I argue, I just do! It's not- I don't-" he breathed in deeply, trying to catch his breath. 

Harry rubbed at Louis' cheekbone gently. 

"I know you are, babe. Just-you need to stop being rebellious, what if the paparazzi or the fans get a whiff of it? You know what that means for us. For all of us. What would the tabloids say? An Alpha who can't control his Omega?" Harry tried to say calmly. Wanting to get his point across, but not wanting to yell to get there. 

"I know, okay? I screw up, all the time. I get it." Louis snapped angrily. 

"Don't say that, Lou. You're perfect. A little hot headed, but still perfect. You need to be more towards your nature, more submissive, more... Omega."

Lou shook his head.  
"But I don't wanna be." He whispered. 

Harry sighed.  
"What are we gonna do with you?" He whispered, not entirely sure what else he could say. 

He swept a hand once through Louis' hair as the Omega shrugged. 

Harry rocked his body foreword, leaning on his knees and kissed the shorter boy roughly on the lips.

"I love you, Lou. I really do."

Louis nodded.  
"How can you love someone who disrespects you?" He whispered with a sniffle.

"If it's you, then easily." Harry tried to cheer up the shorter lad. 

Louis gave a small chuckle, even though it sounded more like a sob. 

"I'll always want to be your Alpha. Just-ease up, yeah?" He frowned.  
"Change your attitude. I know this is new to you. It's new to all of us. But, you're a mated Omega now, love. You can't keep playing up, acting out. It's a recipe for disaster."

Louis nodded in understanding.  
"But, I don't know how to behave." He mumbled, biting his fingernails. 

Harry sighed and kissed Louis on the lips.  
"Then, we'll figure it out together."


End file.
